Something Completely Different
by Awlric Hayell
Summary: An Amalgam Of Story Ideas. Rating may vary. New ideas up! Make a Wish omake/story idea up! In other news, some feedback would be nice so I can know what it is I'm doing wrong.
1. a Jinchuuriki of sorts

**_Something completely different._**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto. I do own Ryushi Kansen Nobi._

_Well, this is just a snippet of a story that might never get worked on. No plot, no action, little substance...so it should appeal to all you fast food junkies out there. BI-DAH!_

_**Idea 1: A Jinchuuriki of sorts.**_

"Nyahahahaha!!!! You slowpokes can't catch me!!!"

An orange blur sped through the streets, up the walls, and across the rooftops of Konoha, chased by several black blurs and dark green blurs.

"Dammit, gaki, you get back here right now!"

"You're supposed to be in class!"

To the local townsfolk, this was an everyday occurrence. However, to one particular figure, a man dressed in a blinding white suit with a white fedora and sunglasses, this was something of interest. "Hmm…" Immediately, he disappeared from view in a whirl of dust.

Uzumaki Naruto was having a grand old time with the latest ANBU squad and the chuunins that discovered his little 'gift', leading them on a wild romp through the city and its skyline. In his haste to gain the greatest amount of training possible from this bit of exercise, he didn't notice the slight shifting of wind in front of him and was summarily surprised to be grabbed by the back of his trademark orange jacket. "Hey! Put me down!"

The ANBU squad and chuunin chasing Naruto arrived a second later, struggling not to give in to their desire to start panting heavily. 'Damn that Kyuubi brat for having so much energy!'

The man in white, having caught the object of his interest, now lifted him up for closer inspection. Naruto, not really a fan of hanging by his jacket, struggled to get out of his iron grip. "Let me go!"

Having caught their breath, the chuunins and ANBU straightened up. "Thank you for catching this pest." ANBU #1 said.

"Yes, now we can get him back where he belongs." Said chuunin #2

Chuunin #1 was staring inquisitively at the man who caught their current problem. "Which clan are you from? I haven't seen you around here before."

The man in white simply nodded, smiled, and disappeared in a puff of smoke with Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" ANBU #2 yelled in surprise.

"He didn't even mold any chakra…"

"Spread out! He can't have gone far."

Meanwhile, in the man's hotel room…

Naruto was dumped unceremoniously on a large, comfy, white-adorned bed. Hell, the entire room was so white, it could probably give heaven a run for its money. Naruto, of course, ignored all this and focused on the main cause of his current state: the man in white. "Who the hell are you?! And where the hell am I?!"

The man in white didn't answer and instead took off his fedora and sunglasses, revealing dark grey hair the color of ash and the strangest eyes Naruto has ever seen. Instead of whites, the man had blacks and a white pupil. The only thing relatively normal about his eyes were the color of his iris's, which were the same color gray as his hair. "Hello, Kyuubi. It's been a long time."

Naruto glared at the man. "Who are you?! And how do you know Kyuubi?"

"_**Wait, gaki. I know this man."**_

"Kyuubi? What do you mean?"

The man chuckled wryly. "He means we've met before. Back before he was sealed into you."

Naruto stared at the man in disbelief. "And he didn't try to kill you?"

"_**We**_ll…_**Actu**_ally, he/_**I**_ di_**d**_ _**tr**_y t_**o**_ ki_**ll**_ _**him**_/me." The demon fox and the stranger said in sync.

Naruto blinked. "Okay…so why aren't you dead?"

Kyuubi sighed in Naruto's mind. _**"I can answer that one..."**_

Naruto waited for Kyuubi to continue for a few moments before tapping his foot impatiently. "Well?!"

Kyuubi winced. _**"Right…It's just…well…it's kind of embarrassing…"**_

Naruto snorted derisively. "So? It can't be as bad as some of the things I've seen."

The stranger spoke up. "Since Kyuubi doesn't want to tell you, I will. He attacked me and I fought him to a draw."

Naruto blinked once. Then twice. Then he burst out laughing. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That's what you found so embarrassing?!?! That's hilarious!"

Kyuubi growled. _**"Shut up, gaki. I was just off my game."**_

The stranger's eyebrow rose in amusement. "You were so off your game you couldn't kill me after a surprise attack? I find that hard to believe."

Naruto blinked again. "Waaaaiiiit a minute…You can hear the Kyuubi?!"

The stranger cocked his head in confusion. "Yes. And what of it to you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Eh. Not much really. Some sort of bloodline?"

"Kinda. It's hard to explain. I think it has something to do with my own demon."

This information took a moment to filter through Naruto's dense mind. As the bits and bytes filtered through the various filters and firewalls of Naruto 2000, something touched upon an until then hidden file and the Trojan virus went into action. Immediate meltdown and blue screen of death. Reboot. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Could you repeat that?" Should have got an iNaruto. The stranger sweatdropped.

"Okay…My name is Ryushi Kansen Nobi and I also am a Jinchuuriki...of sorts. Hachibi no Ryu, at your service."

Naruto did a double take. "You…are like me?"

Nobi scratched the back of his head nervously. "Not quite. You see, I don't actually have Hachibi sealed inside me. I found him when he was nearing death, having been pursued by an army of lesser demons. I offered to heal him, but he refused, believing his time had come. Wanting to do something for the noble demon, I offered to simply sit and share his last moments. He agreed and we sat in silence throughout the night. Before his final moments, he transfered his title to me. So, in name at least, I am a Demon Lord."

**_The End_**

_Heh. I think I'll load this one as a story idea if anyone wants to give it a shot._

_Ja ne!_


	2. And back again

**Something completely different.**

**I own Nothing of anything.**

**And back again.**

He stared down blankly at her serenity, her beauty not diminishing even in death. "Why?"

"Why what, my son?" the priest asked as he walked up behind the young man. The funeral had already ended, and all but this young man were gone.

"why did she have to leave?" the young man continued.

The priest sighed. It was always difficult dealing with the ones who couldn't accept it. "It was her time. If anything, I believe she might have been at peace."

The young man's head tilted in confusion. "How can you have peace in death? She was murdered and I know the bastard who did it." He cringed, sneaking a quick glance at his Wife's casket. "Sorry Dear."

The priest was taken aback at this vehement statement coming from such an outstanding man. "why do you believe this? She showed all the signs of of a heart attack and-" He was cut off as the young men let out a despondent laugh. "Is something wrong, sir?"

The young man regained his composure quickly and coughed into his hand. "I'm fine, but…no, you're right." He turned and quickly strode out of the church, leaving the priest. "It was only a heart attack."

Once outside, Harry let go of the charm obscuring his features, allowing his green eyes to show and the lightning bolt scar to fade into being. "I'll be damned," He growled, stalking off down a side street and apparating to his modest home that he had shared with his late wife, "If you would ever succumb to a simple Heart attack, Luna. No, there is something far more devious at work here. I'm going to find out what." He stormed into the Library, trailing behind him a miasma of angry, crackling magic. "And if I should have to break down the gates of Hades and face the Devil himself to bring you back, I'll do it with a smile." He concluded, viciously slamming his fist into the wall.

Weeks passed and Harry had gone through the entirety of the Library, scouring the shelves for books on time magic and its uses. He cut himself off from the world, delving deeper into the pit of despair as his frequent crusades through anything even remotely related to time yielded nothing. His once proud body, built up from years of recreational quidditch and a healthy diet, began to wither away from what few meals he did eat. Eventually, though, he found his mecca.

"Yes! This is it! This is what I've been searching for!" Harry exclaimed as he eagerly read through the dark ritual he had found in an ancient Grimoire of an Indian clan long gone. The ritual allowed him to return to the past in order to exact revenge upon all who wronged him, but it was at the cost of His magic. Harry didn't care. Magic was merely the means to this end and he would Not lose Luna again. Not this time.

**The beginning**

**Just a story idea, don't worry too much about it.**


	3. Death on the bridge

**A death on the Bridge.**

**By Awlric hayell**

**Disclaimer: Naruto equals not mine**

--

"**RAAAHH!!"** Naruto punched Haku with all of his demon enhanced strength, knocking him through and shattering an ice mirror. Naruto stayed for a moment before howling in rage and anguish and leaping after the fake hunter-nin.

--

Further down the bridge, Kakashi had Zabuza trapped. Nin-dogs bit down on Zabuza's legs and hands as a large bulldog held him down by the shoulders. He glared at Kakashi's lax form. "My future is death? I'm sick of your bullshit."

"Don't be foolish." Kakashi replied lazily. "There's nothing you can do in this situation." He looked down at Zabuza coldly. "Your death is certain."

--

Haku stood shakily, his mask falling apart, as he watched the chakra enshrouded form of Uzumaki Naruto barrel viciously out of the cloud of dust like a bat out of hell. "Is this….the end?" He whispered, as he watched this…this thing close in for the final blow.

Ox. Hare. Monkey. Three hand seals later, Kakashi's hand blazed and crackled with visible chakra. "Raikiri!"

Zabuza's eyes widened. 'What?! So much chakra!'

"You're too dangerous." Kakashi said, hand sparking and crackling. "Your ambition sacrifices many people." He raised his hand, pointing it at Zabuza. "That's not what a shinobi would do."

"I don't give damn." Zabuza spat. "I fight for my own ideals. And that shall continue!"

Kakashi paused. "Very well." And he _moved_.

--

Haku gasped as he felt Zabuza being threatened. 'No! Zabuza-sama!' He quickly used his bloodline to form an ice mirror and _moved_. Naruto, still blinded with rage swiped at Haku as he left, barely missing. Growling low in his throat, he followed the ice user closely.

--

Sakura peered through the mist, barely able to make out the silhouettes of Kakashi and Zabuza. 'Which one is which?' she wondered. Then one of them moved and two more silhouettes joined them. "Something's happening!" She exclaimed.

--

Kakashi sped closer to Zabuza, Raikiri at the ready. He thrust…and gasped, as a mirror appeared from the water and a blur materialized in front of him. 'No! I can't stop!'

Haku blurred into being, arms spread, in front of Kakashi's attack. 'At last. I can be of use to you, Zabuza-sama. To die as your tool.'

SKLRCH!! Drip….drip….drip….

Haku coughed up a little blood. '…strange…that didn't hurt as much as I expected…and why am I lying down?'

Kakashi gasped. "NARUTO!" His arm was stuck through his own student's chest, destroying Naruto's heart. Not even the Kyuubi could heal that kind of wound.

The red faded from Naruto's eyes as he coughed once. "Kaka..shi…sensei…?" He gasped weakly before going limp.


	4. Montoya Naruto

**Montoya Naruto**

**By Awlric Hayell (ryushi on TFF)**

**A/N: the things you think up when eating ramen at midnight.  
**

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed out, rattling the windows.

Kakashi blinked from where he had landed on the other side of the doorway to the hokage's office. "...ow."

Tsunade cleaned out her ear with a pinky before answering the distraught Chuunin. "Yes, brat, your father was Namikaze Minato. The Yondaime."

"Inconveivable!" Naruto muttered. "Prove it!"

Tsunade sighed. she knew he would be difficult about it. "Here." She flipped him a scroll. "He left that for you for when you became a Chuunin."

Naruto ripped it open and skimmed through it quickly. "Sorry...sealed kyuubi...forgive...My son." He looked back up, eyes filled with unshed tears. "It's true." He paused for a moment as his train of thought ran through this most recent aquisition of information. "Old lady, knock me out."

Tsunade blinked, not even able to hold her anger after the old lady comment. "What?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Did I stutter, old lady, or are ya just hard of hearing? Knock me the fuck out, bitch."

She did so gladly, and halfway through the hokage monument for good measure.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto walked calmly up to the cage holding the Kyuubi. He ignored the massive claws that swung out from the cage, merely passing through as if they didn't exist. "Oi. Bastard Fox." He called out into the darkness.

A baleful red eye swirled into being, glowing with an intense rage at the world and everything in it. the massive, twisted foxhead that followed was no less grotesque and oozed a feeling of malice and malcontent. **"What do you want now, you fucking brat?"** It growled, focusing all of its considerable killing intent upon the human that dared to contain him. **"More chakra to bring back the emo-duck? A new limb to replace one so foolishly lost during your pitiful and useless training sessions? Or maybe you want to _talk_."** It shivered in disgust at the thought. It was a demon. It didn't need a reason to destroy Konoha. Weren't lulz good enough anymore?

Naruto merely brushed off the killing intent and replaced it with one of his own. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a glowing rapier.

Kyuubi recoiled at the sight of it. **"A blessed sword? Where did you get that?"**

"You killed my father." He snapped his fingers and Kyuubi was suddenly held down by massive silver restraints. "Prepare to die."

(end drabble)

**OMAKE!**

Pein circled around Jiraiya (literally), waiting for an opening.

Jiraiya sighed. "So, this is it, then? A fight to the death?"

Pein smirked evilly. "No, Jiraiya. A fight to the pain!"

Jiraiya winced. "That was a horrible pun, Pein. I'm going to have to hurt you for it."

"Bring it, old man!"


	5. Crackdown

**Crackdown!**

**A/N-Disclaimer: Just a little something I wrote in class when I was bored. Also, I don't own Ranma**.

They may not have been the best of days, and they were certainly not the worst.

"Is...is that a plaid platypus prancing around the pool in purple panties?"

...but they were definitely the strangest.

Daisuke blinked as he stared at the odd sight. "...it is. Should we go ask Nabiki what Ranma got into this time?"

Surprisingly, life in Nerima wasn't always like this. Sure, Kuno Tatewaki was an eccentric schoolmate, Tendou Akane had a knock-down, drag-out brawl with every boy in school even remotely interested in her, and Doctor Tofu was crazy in love with Tendou Kasumi, but those were the exceptions to the rule.

"Hell no!" Hiroshi exclaimed. "You know what her rates are like for the down-low on his new challengers!?! I would like to keep my allowance for the rest of the semester, thank you."

Once Saotome Ranma, Heir to the Musabetsu Kakuto Saotome-ryu (literally, the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling) and fiance of Akane (however much she denies it), arrived in the district, all sorts of things changed.

"So what should we do?"

"Don't know about you, but I'm going straight to the source."

"Ranma?"

Things like running martial arts battles across rooftops, gender-bending (and species-bending) via cold and hot water, and, of course...

"No, the platypus."

Daisuke burst out laughing. "Good one, 'roshi!

Hiroshi's expression stayed serious.

Martial art styles so strange, one wonders about the sanity of the fighting community.

"...You were joking, right?"

"Of course not, Dai. Since when has _Ranma_ ever known what he was being challenged for? I bet you a 1000 yen that the Platypus won't severely maim me for asking what it's doing here."

"You're on! But if you die, put in a good word for me with Shinigami-sama, eh?"


	6. Death on the bridge 2

**Death on the bridge (extended)**

**A/N: More from a death on the bridge by popular demand  
**

Zabuza began chuckling darkly. "This is an amusing coincidence, Kakashi. In your student's berserk rage, he failed to notice you as he struck Haku, resulting in him accidentally saving my student while dying himself. A sad thing, but fortuitous for me." With a burst of chakra, He dispelled Kakashi's dogs and swung his giant blade, aiming to cut both Kakashi and Naruto in half.

Kakashi lept back, Naruto still stuck on his arm. He glanced down at Naruto. 'The #1 most surprising Maverick ninja, indeed. You even surprised me at the end, Naruto.'

~-~-~-

Deep within the belly of Naruto's soul, the Kyuubi was working overtime just to keep Naruto above that line between life and death.

The ancient and powerful nogitsune glared at the prone figure lying in front of its cage, unconscious. **"Don't you dare give up, brat. I've been alive far too long for this shit." **The kyuubi's eyes glowed a burning red as he poured even more of his considerable power into the boy's life functions.

"**What I wouldn't give for my hoshitama..."** He blinked and very nearly lost hold of his tenuous hold on Naruto's life. He then grinned viciously. **"Well, I suppose if you've got to go, you might as well do it with style.**

~-~-~-

"Well, what have we here? I had hoped you would kill each other off, but even I can't be that lucky."

Zabuza and Kakashi looked towards the sound of the voice in surprise. "Gato." Zabuza hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing...just giving you the pay you so rightly deserve." Gato smiled cruelly. "After all, the only reason I hire missing ninja is that the established villages give me so much grief when I don't pay. That, and the money from the bounties on your heads nets me a tidy sum."

"So you planned to kill us all along." Haku stated in disgust. "You are an evil man. I should have killed you when we first met."

"Ahh, the waif. I owe for this broken hand." Gato turned and walked back into the protection of his mercenaries. "Mayhaps I should leave you to some of my men for a bit of fun." He laughed at the thought and addressed his minions. "Kill them all."

Shouldering his weapon, Zabuza faced the more immediate threat. "We have no quarrel with you now, Kakashi. Take your team and go."

"I apologize," Kakashi stated evenly, pulling out a kunai. "But _we_ still have a mission."

It was at that moment a thin line of red chakra rose from Naruto's still warm body. It shot off into the sky, taking a southern route.


	7. Random Fight snippet

**Random Fight scene**

**A/N: ...I have no idea where I was going when I wrote this. No owny the Ranma**

"GAH!" A crushing blow, straight to the sternum. Ranma was sent flying back, crashing through a tree and imbedding into a wall, where he hung for a moment before sliding to the ground. "_What power…"_ He thought, blinking the spots out of his eyes.

"Che." His opponent spat on the ground as she approached, disdain and…disappointment?...flickering through her eyes. "Is this the limit of the mighty Ranma Saotome, God among men, Slayer of Saffron, Defender of honor?" She lashed out with a kick, folding his body in half with the strength behind it and sending him through the brick wall in an explosion of dust and mortar. "Pathetic."

Ranma groaned as he pulled himself out of the crater. He coughed and spat out a bit of blood. "_This is bad. Everything I try, anything I do. It's like she knows what I'm thinking and has a counter for it."_ Standing on slightly shaky knees, he stood in a modified horse stance. "What's it to you lady? Ya attacked me out of nowhere, ya know?"

She blurred, and Ranma suddenly found himself on his back, staring up at the crimson haired beauty. "You fool. You keep fighting me. Rejecting me for no other reason than _honor_." She snarled at word as if it were a c-c-c-c-c-c-c-ca-demon spawn from hell. "I know more then you could possibly imagine, Saotome." Grabbing the front of his shirt, she roughly yanked him up so she could glare eye to eye. "And you know what? I am sick and fucking _**TIRED OF IT!!!!**_" Roaring out in anger, she headbutted him and then launched him through another building.

Wracked with the pain of being beaten like a drum, Ranma had one clear thought as he lay in the wreckage of the car he had just slammed into. _"Her eyes…were blue." _He was losing badly, he knew it. But he didn't want to win, either. It was a strange feeling that he contemplated with a growing calm as he stood back from his mind, opting to simply watch himself be thrown all over the place, as his muscle memory kept trying to fight back. _"They were blue…but sad."_

"Fist of the Imperial Chestnuts roasting on an Open Fire!" A thousand blows rained down on his already broken and beaten form, even as he struggled to stay conscious. "Fight me, dammit! I'm not just another challenger; I will be your end! FIGHT ME!" She cupped her hands at her sides as they started to glow an unearthly red. "Pride of the Fierce Tiger revised: Wrath of the scorned woman!"

Ranma's eyes widened as a veritable beam of Chi energy was projected from his opponent's hands. "Shit!" He returned his full focus to the fight and leapt out of the way, but his battered body didn't quite make it all the way. He screamed as his leg was tagged and the nerve feedback nearly knocked him out a second time.


	8. Half Black

**Half Black**

**An Omake by Awlric Hayell**

**A/N: A Make a Wish omake that I'm hoping somebody runs with and makes a story out of. (A/N/N: only partly finished)  
**

Harry paused in his perusal of the Black Island Library. He had been thinking about the 'vacation' that landed him a gig as his world's Death and the title of most feared man to walk the earth: ever. It had been a long journey, and taken him through many places—in and out of this universe—but it was worth it for the memories.

"You know what?" He said to himself.

"What?" Said a voice from behind him.

Immediately, Harry dove sideways out of his seat, wand already out and his favorite spell on his lips when he recognized the shapely form of the Doctor, who hadn't even flinched. "You surprised me, Doctor."

A thin eyebrow raised ever so slightly. "Indeed. Do you have a moment?"

Harry dusted himself off and gave a jaunty salute. "Always, doc. What do you need?"

Chuckling at the obliviously powerful man's antics, The Doctor handed him a list. "I'm working on another project with the nundu right now, so I can't spare any time. Would you get these books from Dr. Ono Tofu? He's an old colleague of mine."

Harry smiled as he grabbed the list. "Of course, doc. Where does Doc Tofu live, anyhow?"

"Nerima-shu, Tokyo, Japan."

"Hmm," Harry pondered. That name seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't remember why. "Alright, I can do that. Perhaps I can see a little more of Japan then I did last time." He turned and walked through the door, almost running into Henchgirl on the way out. "Ah! Sorry, Henchgirl."

"Mr. Black! I've been looking for you!" Henchgirl said excitedly, bouncing from one foot to the other.

Weary of her behavior, Harry decided to approach the subject with caution and subtlety. "What does the professor need me to test this time?" Well, at least with as much subtlety as he had.

"Come on! I'll show you!" With that, she grabbed him by his coat and ran through the halls with him trailing behind her.

(At the lab…)

Henchgirl halted suddenly in front of a door reading "The Lair", a ruffled Harry hanging from her hands by the back of his coat. "Now be very quiet, Mr. Black. We have proper procedure for this." With that, she kicked in the door and yelled authoritatively, "THIS IS A RAID! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

The professors diminutive form popped out from behind a large cabinet with a…large red button? "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!" He screamed back before pushing the button. Harry and Henchgirl cringed, waiting for something to happen. After a minute of silence, they looked back at the Professor, who was looking at the button in confusion. "Huh. Must not have wired it correctly."

Harry quietly released himself from Henchgirl's grip. "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what is that button supposed to do?"

The Professor grinned lopsidedly, looking quite insane in the process. "I can't remember. It came to me in a dream and I forgot it in another dream."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "So why were you using it like it would set off some spectacular explosion?"

Shrugging, the Professor turned to Henchgirl. "Go find the thing, from the place with stuff. You know where."

"Aye aye, mon capitan!" Henchgirl replied cheekily before running off to the depths of the lab. Harry stared at the Professor levelly.

"You still haven't answered my question, you know."

"Of course I haven't," the Professor stated, looking at his watch.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So are you going to answer it?"

"Hmm…" the Professor adopted a thinking pose for a moment before answering. "Nope."

"Gah!" Harry's eyebrow started twitching and a vein popped out on his forehead in his annoyance with the mad inventor.

"I've got it Professor!" Henchgirl called out as she approached, wildly waving around an umbrella.

"Excellent." The Professor grabbed the umbrella and brandished it like it was a sword. "This!" He said, raising it above his head like a conquering hero, "Is the Weather Machine!" KRAKOOM! A burst of thunder sounded in the background as Henchgirl and Harry applauded politely.

Harry plucked it out of the eccentric scientist's hands and started inspecting it. "So what does the weather machine do?"

"It controls the weather." The professor stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, technically," Henchgirl interrupted, "It only controls the rain."

"Yes, I was getting to that." The Professor huffed. "I-" Henchgirl jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow. "I mean, We imbued it with weather magic keyed to rain. If you open it, it rains. When you close it, the rain goes away."

Harry blinked. "…Why would I ever want to make it rain?"

Professor and Henchgirl stared at him in confusion. "Why not?" the Professor started.

"This way you're always prepared." Henchgirl finished.

"Also," she continued, grabbing the umbrella from Harry. "You can do this." Sensing what she was about to do, the Professor quickly cast water-proofing charms on all of his sensitive equipment. Henchgirl opened the umbrella.

A few minutes later, she closed the umbrella, perfectly dry, and smiled at a soaked Harry. "What do you think, Mr. Black?"

Harry examined himself curiously. "Interesting. You've outdone yourself." He cast several drying charms on himself, and looked back up. "Can't think of what I would use it for, but it would probably be good for a laugh.

"Where are you off to this time, Mr. Black?" the Professor inquired curiously.

"Tokyo, Japan." Harry responded, dropping the umbrella into his pocket. "I'm dropping something off for the Doctor and then doing some more sightseeing."

"Ooh!" Henchgirl squealed excitedly. "Can you get me an autograph from one of those Sailor Senshi I've heard so much about?"

Harry blinked. Hnechgirl was a fangirl? "Umm…I'll see what I can do."

"Yay!" Henchgirl started bouncing around the lab like a schoolgirl on crack.

Harry looked at the Professor, bewildered. "Did you know about this?"

The Professor blinked and scratched his balding head in confusion. "I don't know what I know anymore."

---------

Up at the gates of Time, Sailor Pluto was kicking back and relaxing with a cup of Neptunian tea. She really had nothing to do but wait until the Great Freeze so that Crystal Tokyo could be established. So, in the meantime, she was taking a well deserved break. "Mmm. Neptune really did know its tea." She mused as she sipped calmly and watched Chibi-Usa's antics in the Gates. "Heh. Silly Rabbit. Tricks are for kids." Suddenly, all the alarms went off. Warning lights were flashing, Klaxons were blaring, and dials were spinning. Pluto spit out that last sip of tea in a spit-take. "What the-?!"

She teleported to the gates, leaving her cup of tea to shatter on the floor. "Crystal Tokyo at 10%, no, 90%, no, 42%, why is it fluctuating so much?!" She scanned the back frequencies, searching for something, anything, to give her a clue as to what just fucked up. Then, just as she was about to search the future, she caught a glimpse of someone and paled. "Oh no." She couldn't see his face clearly, but he was wearing a large pack and appeared to be looking at a map. "Not him. Anyone but him." He stiffened, then sharply turned and looked directly at her. Gasping, Pluto shut the gates. "This…is bad."

---------

Ryouga glared at the bird that dared to disturb him from his angsting with its cheerful song. "Damn bird. Ruined a perfectly good funk. RANMA SAOTOME, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!"

---------

KABAM! Akane just flattened Ranma with a streetsign. "Ranma! Stop picking on Ryouga!"

Ranma just looked at her, confused. "But Ryouga's nowhere near here right now."

Akane blinked. "Really? Well...stop being perverted!"

"But-"

Akane just glared at him. "You were thinking something perverted just now, weren't you?"

Ranma glared back at her. "Ya uncute tomboy. Of course I wasn't thinking anything perverted." 'Except about Kasumi working around the house naked….wait, what?'


End file.
